guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Show me the money!
Delete We need to decide whether we want individual articles for each inscription, or if we want to cover them all in one big article. This should be discussed in Talk:Inscription#Articles for individual inscriptions. See you there! -- 08:34, 8 November 2006 (CST) :This inscription SHOULD have it's own page, since it offers players a tip/trick to get more $$$ from a unwanted gold item. Frostty1 06:20, 17 November 2006 (CST) :Agreed. There is value in having the inscriptions on separate pages. It meets reader expectation and can be part of a larger inscription category and linked from an inscription page, so you can still see all inscriptions at once. ::I agree with the above as well.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:12, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::I think we should move/delete it. It's just redundant with the inscription page; "Show Me the Money" should be listed there. Dragon Bloodthirsty 23:15, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::I see no problem with a link from that page. It keeps it cleaner and tidy. If people want more details about the inscription they can then come to this article and even discuss it. Last thing I want to see is discussion about each inscription on a page 1000 lines long so I like the breaking down of this inscription and Measure for Measure and even more individual pages for more incriptions if and only if they end up with additional abilities in the future like these 2 have (since I dont' want a bunch of useless pages either).-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:46, 22 November 2006 (CST) :I think it should stay, since this and the measure for measure inscriptions have applications that can be improved with a tip or two. Zorbonkingofpants 00:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) :: I think it should stay.--Edo Dodo 13:45, 22 November 2006 (CST) :: I also think it should stay, as I agree there are tips worth giving about this inscription. It would be especially useful if anyone could work out by how much value increases. - Surreality 10:33, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::I believe that this inscription, along with the rest, can all be placed on the Inscription page, but also include any extra data on what it's functionality is. TheTantrum 20:12, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::I think that this would mean even more interactivity and in depth discription, it would allow people to see refferences and how the inscriptions are best used--Daniel Rendat 01:04, 27 November 2006 (CST) % of Increase Has anyone found a correlation with the price increase by adding this inscription? Eg. It increases the original value by 20%... Frostty1 05:54, 17 November 2006 (CST) It could be a %, a specific increase (which can be quickly ruled out, due to some being worth a mear 20g and some being worth a few 100g more), a Logarithmic/Exponential Scale, or a mix. It should be fairly easy to eliminate some of these possibilities, if anybody wants to go get a "Show me the Money" Inscription and make a chart of the valus of items before and after the inscription is added. Also, if it's removed, will the value stay at the new higher price? If not, does it go back to the original, or is it recalculated entirely? And, more importantly, does the inscription really have the same effect as the innate modifier? More Testing would be apreciated. Zerris 11:59, 17 November 2006 (CST) :I just added and then salvaged a Show Me the Money inscription from a gold, non-max damage gold staff and the increased value does not stay if you remove the inscription. It reverts to its original ID'd value.BladeDVD 04:51, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Also the value of an unidentified inscription seems to be fixed; applying the same inscription to several items always gives the same added value. Note that salvaging back the inscription after applying never seems to result in the destruction of the item (9 results). ::Any chance you recorded the before and after price of the item when adding the inscription? (question also added to users page, to increase chance of a response ;-) Frostty1 12:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::TY to anon poster (below) for gathering that data for us! These are the results I observed under the following circumstances: :::1) ID'ed a Blue Bramble Longbow = Blue Bramble Longbow with SMTM! = Bow 59gp :::2) ESK'ed SMTM! = Bow 3gp + SMTM! (difference of 56gp) :::3) Re-added SMTM! = Bow 59gp :::4) ESK'ed again = Bow 3gp + SMTM! :::5) ID'ed SMTM! inscription = SMTM! 83gp :::6) Added a SMTM! inscription with an identified value of 81gp = Bow 58gp :::7) ESK'ed "SMTM!" = Bow 3gp (difference of 55gp) + UNIDENTIFIED SMTM! :::8) ID'ed SMTM! inscription = SMTM! with a NEW VALUE OF 87gp! :::*SMTM! inscriptions can have variable ID'ed values. The same thing is true with ID'ing any mods, in any GW Chapter. :::*Adding different valued SMTM! inscriptions, yields (marginally) different item values. :::*Adding an IDENTIFIED SMTM! inscription to an item, with revert the SMTM! to being unidentified. :::*ESK'ing and ID'ing that same SMTM!, can result in the SMTM! being worth a higher ID'ed price (lower as well?) [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 00:38, 10 December 2006 (CST) I am a beginning player, and found my first SMTM attached to an Inscribed Chakram (+3) on the Plains of Jarin. It ID'd at 63g. When salvaged, the Chakram went down to 4g (as it should) and the SMTM showed at the merchant for 25. After being ID'd the SMTM clocked in at 106g! There is definitely more research needed. Additionally, maybe the inscriptions page should have a tip that it pays to ID inscriptions before selling them to merchants (does it for other inscriptions?) since I sold my first few for 25g with unidentified prices. 84.128.196.178 03:01, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Anything that doesn't say "Value: X" isn't identified and can be identified for a higher sale value. Learned that about 10-11 months ago, well after I'd started playing the game :P. --Kale Ironfist 05:02, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Fixed Increase Several test items have been used for the Show Me the Money inscription improvement value It seems that the amount of improvement is really based on the rarity as far as I can tell. The values are as follows, 57 for a blue, 63 for a purple, and 67 for a gold. Note that since a gold only yields an additional 10 gold to the value, salvaging Show Me he Money is only worth it if the item is blue and worth less than 20 gold itself (without the mod, and even with a high wisdom track), with a purple item, it must be less than 8 gold without the Show Me the Money mod. :If true, a merchant bought Expert Salvage costs 16 per use, thus making it too costly to move to another item. Even using three collector items (at 100g each) to trade for one cost 12g per use. In any case, assuming this is accurate, it's never financially beneficial to salvage out the inscription. --Thervold 19:16, 10 December 2006 (CST) Tested: 308g gold staff + SMTM inscription worth about 80g = 365g gold staff :( —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 218.208.192.98 ( ) }. Correlation with Precious Before Show Me the Money was released, I could often get blue Precious items that ID'ed to over 200 gold. Since then, most of my Precious items from the Fissure of Woe have been in the ~120 g range. If normal blue items top out around 40-65 gold then the increase isn't much. Sample size is still too small at this point to consider seriously, though. ~'Seef II' 00:50, 10 December 2006 (CST) :There is a definite correlation, SMTM, is essentially, a precious inscription. :) - Nex 03:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) Another Reference In Starcraft there is a cheat called Show me the Money.Since some ANet founders(can't remember how many) worked creating SC it could be a reference to it.-Leader of Armys 13:18, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Ever think that the cheat was based on the same thing mentioned in the notes? :Ever think that 1996 movie's quote was based on something else too? I guarantee some 11-year-old movie didn't coin the term. -Auron 20:26, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Of course it didnt M s4 20:33, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Defiantly a Starcraft reference in my eyes. As Said 3 of Anet (I Think) Helped Make startcraft, it would be right that they have a few references (they Already have 1 i know of) :::A lot of games have this cheat. Also, it's not game's or movie's own. People say it in daily life too. Time for that shout me thinks, "It's Not A Frikkin' Reference!" (anyone got the link? Blaze 15:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::"IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" -- -- (s)talkpage 15:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Jerry Maguire I'm surpised nobody has added this reference yet. 172.189.44.31 17:53, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :It's been added and removed several times. BigAstro 20:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Salvage thing no longer works. There was a thing about salvaging a "Show me the money!" inscription and then it becomes a "None" inscription? This no longer works, I just tried it. When you identify the Inscription, then try to salvage it, nothing happens. Obviously a referance! To Suze Orman! She says it all the time on her show! :Who? 01:19, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Starcraft or gtfo. (T/ ) 01:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC)